Rainy day
by mizuki-95
Summary: El 7 de julio celebramos el Tanabata, festividad en la que la princesa tejedora y el pastor pueden unirse gracias a un puente de urracas, pero esto solo pasa cuando está despejado, ¿Qué pasa los días lluviosos? AU


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Universo alterno

**Tanabata:** Festividad de las estrellas que celebra el encuentro entre Orihime y Hikoboshi

**Teru teru bouzu:** amuleto que sirve para prevenir los días de lluvia y atraer el buen tiempo

**Tanzaku:** Tiras de papel

**Getas:** calzado tradicional japonés

**Deneb: **junto a Vega (Orihime) y Altaír (Hikoboshi) conforma el triángulo de verano (no tiene relevancia en la historia original pero yo le di un papel)

* * *

**In a rainy day**

Una mañana oscura y el embriagante olor de la tierra mojada solo significaban una cosa para esa pequeña niña que despertaba temprano en un día de vacaciones, corrió y asomó su cabeza por la ventana mientras su rostro reflejaba tristeza—Volverá a pasar—dijo la pequeña con ojos llorosos—

En el jardín de niños le habían contado a la dulce niña la historia de aquella princesa tejedora que solo podía encontrarse con su amado pastor una vez al año, siempre y cuando no lloviera, a pesar de su corta edad se veía a si misma reflejada en esa historia, pues, su amigo Sasuke se había ido a vivir a estados unidos y solo venia de visita una semana en vacaciones de verano, generalmente para la fecha del Tanabata, así ambos disfrutaban de festival juntos antes de que el tuviera que irse de nuevo, ella al igual que la princesa tejedora anhelaba que en esas fechas no lloviera, pues si había mal clima la familia de Sasuke cancelaba el vuelo, aunque había estado lloviendo a cantaros toda la semana, en el fondo esa pequeña de solo siete años tenía la esperanza de que el clima mejorara, pues solo era cuestión de horas para que el esperado día llegara, pero habían anunciado lluvia para el resto de la semana

—"la chica del clima miente"—bufaba inocentemente la niña—debe estar celosa de la princesa tejedora y no quiere que se encuentre con el pastor ¡maldita solterona!

—Sakura, mi amor ¿por qué te expresas así?—dijo una mujer rubia entrando al cuarto de la pequeña—

—Mamá la chica del clima no quiere que la princesa y el pastor se encuentren—comentó Sakura—

—cariño ella no puede controlar el clima—sonrió la mujer—

—Pero el año pasado también llovió y si llueve todos los años en esta fecha ellos nunca más se van a poder reunir—comentaba Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos—

—Bien, quizá tú puedas hacer algo—dijo Mebuki enternecida por la actitud de su hija—No es seguro que funcione pero si haces un Teru teru bouzu, lo cuelgas en la ventana y deseas con todas tus fuerzas que mañana este despejado tal vez tu deseo se cumpla

—¡Ah! Me enseñaron a hacerlos en la clase de artes en la escuela, gracias por la idea mamá—gritó la pequeña Sakura mientras corría a buscar el material que necesitaba—

Teru-teru-bouzu, teru bouzu

Haz que mañana haga un día soleado

Como el cielo una vez en mi sueño

Si está soleado te daré un cascabel dorado

Sakura cantaba alegremente esa canción que había aprendido en la escuela mientras hacía el décimo muñeco, ya tenía nueve colgados en la ventana y no se iba a detener ahí, de ser necesario no solo llenaría la ventana de su cuarto, si no todas las ventanas de su casa, su madre y su padre solo veían como corría de un lado para otro realizando su hazaña con tanta fe y determinación que parecía como si realmente en cualquier momento fuera a parar de llover, la pequeña siguió con su obra hasta el anochecer y llenó la casa de amuletos contra la lluvia, tanto trabajo la había dejado exhausta y se quedó dormida en el sillón de la sala, cuando su padre la cargó para llevarla a su cuarto la pequeña despertó algo somnolienta…

—¿Dejo de llover?—preguntó bajándose de los brazos de su padre y abriendo la cortina—

Sorprendentemente aunque aún estaba nublado había dejado de llover, tal vez su esfuerzo había valido la pena…

**Al día siguiente **

Una vez más la pequeña Sakura impaciente se despertó temprano y corrió a la ventana, abrió las cortinas de par en par esperando encontrarse con un soleado y caluroso día de julio, para su desilusión solo encontró nubes aún más oscuras que el día anterior, una lluvia torrencial, el fuerte destello de los relámpagos y el ensordecedor rugido de los truenos, la niña miraba atónita el espectáculo mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla, Mebuki y Kizashi escucharon que su hija estaba despierta y fueron a su habitación, cuando la encontraron deprimida mirando por su ventana ambos se sintieron afligidos también…

—Es tan triste verla así—dijo Kizashi viendo a su hija—¿crees que deberíamos decirle que es solo una leyenda?

—¡Por supuesto que no amor! Aun es una niña y algún día lo entenderá, pero para ella en este momento es un asunto de suma importancia—argumentó la madre conmovida por su pequeña—

—Entiendo, es solo que no soporto que este triste—afirmó el hombre—

—Sakura—Mebuki llamó a su hija—

—¡Mamá! No funcionó ¡¿acaso no lo deseé con la suficiente fuerza?!—Lloraba la pequeña en brazos de su madre—

—Claro que si mi vida, solo que muchas veces nosotros no podemos hacer nada para remediar algunas situaciones y por más que lo deseemos no está en nuestras manos

—Pero ya son dos años, el pastor y la princesa se van a olvidar el uno del otro y nunca más irán al rio a encontrarse

—¿Quién te dijo eso querida?—cuestionó la rubia—

—Karin

—Esa niña no tiene idea de lo que dice—comentó Mebuki—Porque cuando dos personas se aman realmente no importan las circunstancias que los separen, se seguían amando para siempre. Además te voy a contar un secreto, la princesa y el pastor son unos tramposos

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Sakura dejando de llorar—

—Yo estoy segura de que a pesar de la lluvia ellos se reúnen—la rubia le susurraba a su hija—

—¿Cómo lo hacen? —cuestionó una vez más pero ahora bastante emocionada—

—Bueno…ellos…ellos descubrieron un método hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando llovió por tres años consecutivos…

**OoO**

—Naruto, estas dejando que se disperse el ganado, llevas así toda la semana—decía Kiba irritado— ¿qué pasa contigo? El señor Hiashi se molestara de nuevo

—Hoy es siete de julio

—Ah lo…lo siento no suelo fijarme mucho en las fechas—se disculpó el castaño—

—No te preocupes

—De nuevo está lloviendo—dijo Kiba empático—

—Si sigue así las urracas no podrán formar un puente—se lamentaba Naruto—

Por tercer año consecutivo llovía el siete de julio, este año más fuerte que los anteriores, como si las nubes lloraran por la desgracia de Hinata y Naruto al no poder reunirse nuevamente, este era su castigo por dejar se cumplir sus obligaciones cuando se casaron, separados por un rio que solo podrían cruzar una vez al año con ayuda de las urracas si no llovía, pero esperar valía la pena si los amantes podían verse una vez más, ambos se amaban con locura, incluso si no se vieran en cien años los sentimientos que tenían uno por el otro no cambiarían, claro que eso no disminuía el anhelo de ambos por estar cerca nuevamente.

—Hinata, el señor Hiashi espera su traje ceremonial nuevo para esta noche ¿lo terminaste?

—Hermano Neji, lo siento estaba algo distraída—respondió Hinata mientras cubría una cortada en su mano—

—Mira nada más, esto es culpa de Naruto ¿cierto?—dijo el castaño vendando el dedo lastimado—deja de hacerle trajes a ese cabeza hueca y termina el de tu padre

—No, bueno, yo, terminaré el traje en una hora—Hinata sabía que debía trabajar en el ropaje de su padre, pero la hacía feliz sabe que cada año que veía a Naruto este tenía puesto el traje que ella había hecho para él el año anterior—

—Sé que pronto dejara de llover—comentó Neji—

—Gracias

Por la noche cuando habían acabado con sus obligaciones tanto Hinata como Naruto miraban el caudaloso rio crecido por las lluvias sin poder cruzarlo, además era tan ancho que ni siquiera podían ver a su pareja esperando en la otra orilla, en ese momento Kiba llegó corriendo hacia donde estaba Naruto…

—Oye Naruto, tengo una idea para que te encuentres con Hinata

—¿Que dices?—cuestionó intrigado el rubio—

—Las urracas no pueden llegar hasta este lugar porque está lloviendo ¿cierto?

—Si

—Conozco a un tipo, es nuevo por aquí, su nombre es Deneb es algo raro, pero tiene la habilidad de crear animales con una tinta especial y estos no se deshacen con la lluvia, si crea un pájaro, tú y Hinata podrán reunirse—explicó el castaño—

—Kiba si esto funciona no sabré como agradecerte

—Lo hago porque soy amigo de Hinata, no tienes que agradecer

—Luego de eso Naruto corrió en busca de Deneb, quedaban solo unas cuantas horas para que el Tanabata terminara así que debía apresurarse, cuando llegó a donde le indicó Kiba que se encontraba el rubio se topó con un joven pálido de cabello negro y le explico la situación…

—Por eso te pido que me ayudes—el rubio terminó de contar su relato—

— ¿Y que ganaría yo si te ayudo?

—Yo…te daré lo que quieras o hare lo que sea por favor…

—Bien, tengo dos peticiones, la primera: quiero el objeto más preciado que lleves contigo en este momento—dijo Deneb—

—Aquí esta—dijo Naruto quitándose el traje elegante que recubría su ropa de pastor—

—¿Es esta tu pertenencia más valiosa?, veo que es muy fina…ahora la segunda petición: dime exactamente ¿por qué este objeto es tan valioso?

—Porque todos los años el día de nuestro encuentro mi amada me regala un traje confeccionado por ella, ese me lo regalo hace tres años, desde entonces no la veo

—Ya veo—decía Deneb mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto—

—Ya cumplí tus peticiones Deneb ¿ahora me ayudaras?

—Si tu respuesta no me convencía no te hubiera ayudado, pero tus motivos me parecen sinceros puedes llamarme Sai—dijo sacando una hoja de papel y dibujando un pájaro—aquí tienes

—¿Esto es una broma?—expresó Naruto confundido—

—Claro que no, lleva este dibujo a la orilla del rio y escribe en el tu deseo

—Gracias Sai—dijo Naruto mientras corría al rio—

cuando Naruto llegó al río coloco en el suelo el dibujo y escribió lo que anhelaba su corazón "deseo ver a Hinata" en ese momento el ave salió del papel y se transformó en un enorme pájaro que llevaba una pequeña inscripción en la pata, "solo tienes hasta la media noche" aún eran las 9 p.m. inmediatamente de subió al pájaro de tinta y atravesó el rio, del otro lado Hinata veía una extraña ave acercándose, cuando se percató de que el rubio estaba montado sobre ella las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, el ave aterrizó en la orilla y la Hyuuga se abalanzó sobre Naruto ambos cayeron al piso y rieron, una vez que se incorporaron Naruto le explicó Hinata porque no tenía el traje que ella confeccionó para el hacía tres años y le contó cómo logró encontrar la forma cruzar el río con ayuda de Kiba, cuando el tiempo se acabó Hinata le entregó a Naruto el nuevo traje que hizo para él, este acaricio suavemente su mejilla y la besó, luego le prometió que no importaban las circunstancias ellos se verían de nuevo

**OoO**

—Entonces ellos secretamente se ven todos los años aunque llueva—dijo alegre Sakura—

—Sí, así que ya no estés triste por favor

—Gracias por contarme esa historia mamá y no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie, no quiero que vuelvan a regañar a la princesa y al pastor y que esta vez los separen para siempre

—Seguro que ellos encontrarían la forma de verse nuevamente

Luego de esa historia Sakura se tranquilizó y disfruto el resto del día, viendo televisión o jugando en su cuarto, cuando comenzó a anochecer Sakura veía nuevamente por la ventana aunque llovía menos aun no estaba despejado

—Seguro la familia de Sasuke canceló el viaje—murmuró afligida—

En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea Sakura, corrió con su madre y le pidió que le pusiera su yukata, aunque al principio Mebuki se negó pues no quiera ensuciarlo si no iba a usarlo afuera, terminó rindiéndose ante la insistencia de su hija, la vistió y peinó como si fuera a un festival, luego de eso Sakura se fue de nuevo a su cuarto, buscó sus Tanzaku y escribió su deseo

—¿Qué haces linda?—preguntó Kizashi—

—Que no haya festiva no significa que no pueda pedir mi deseo ¿verdad?

—Creo que tienes razón

—Pero ¿dónde puedo colgarlo? necesito la rama de un árbol de bambú—cuestionaba Sakura—

—Creo que al fin le podremos encontrar un uso a esa horrible maceta de imitación decorativa que está en el pasillo—dijo el hombre sonriendo—

—¡Es cierto tiene una rama de bambú! papá me ayudarías a colgarla en la parte más alta, seguro así se cumplirá—sonrió la niña—

—Si querida

Luego de eso Sakura se fue de nuevo a ver televisión a la sala de su casa, sus padres curiosos fueron a leer lo que su hija había escrito, en aquel papel se leía "deseo que todo el mundo pueda estar con sus seres queridos" Los padres Haruno se sintieron orgullosos del tierno pensamiento de su hija,

**Mientras tanto**

—Ese es un deseo que merece ser concedido—dijo una chica sentada sola a la orilla de un río que había estado observando todo el día las acciones de aquella pequeña niña—

**En casa se Sakura**

El timbre sonó y Mebuki se aproximó a la puerta, era extraño que llegara alguien tan tarde a su casa, cuando abrió la puerta la rubia se llevó una gran sorpresa y rápidamente llamó a Sakura, la pequeña aun vestía su yukata y aunque era algo incómodo corrió a la puerta, casi a punto de llegar su geta se rompió y la pequeña tropezó

—Ten más cuidado—dijo un niño mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—dijo la pelirosa emocionada—

—Mikoto pensé que no vendrían—comentó Mebuki—

—Hace dos semanas llegamos aquí, le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo a Fugaku y regresamos a la ciudad, lamento no habérselos dicho antes pero con la mudanza y los pendientes que teníamos no habíamos tenido tiempo ni de llamar, pero incluso ya inscribimos a Sasuke en la escuela de la pequeña Sakura que buena noticia ¿no?

—En serio iremos juntos a la escuela—dijo contenta—

—Hmph—el niño solo sonrió—

—Parece que Sakura quería ir al festival, hasta el yukata tenía puesto—comentó Mikoto—Es una lástima que aun este lloviendo yo traía luces de bengala

—¡Oh es cierto!—dijo Sakura corriendo hacia la planta de bambú de la cual colgaba su deseo—princesa gracias por cumplir mi deseo, y espero de todo corazón que aunque llueva puedas estar con el pastor

**En otro lugar…**

A la orilla de un caudaloso rio se encontraba aquella chica de ojos perlados, hermosa sonrisa y largo cabello azulado

—Muchas gracias Sakura—sonreía la chica—

—¡HINATA! Estoy aquí—escuchó un grito a sus espaldas que la hizo voltear—

—¡Naruto! Te extrañaba tanto—dijo emocionada y sonriente la chica—

—Lamento la tardanza, no encontraba a Sai por ningún lado, estaba encerrado haciendo otra de sus "obras de arte" sabe que es difícil cruzar cuando está lloviendo y aun así no está listo a tiempo—se quejaba el rubio—

—Yo creo que Deneb es muy amable al ayudarnos, por eso le tejí también a él un traje

—Ya van dos años me voy a poner celoso—bromeó Naruto—

—Lo hago cada siete de julio lluvioso deberías acostumbrarte

—Tienes razón comparto tus tejidos con otras personas pero estoy seguro de que esa sonrisa es solo para mí

—Sí, esta es una sonrisa que solo se ve cada Tanabata

Hinata y Naruto terminaron esa conversación con un tierno beso

—Por cierto creo que alguien nos descubrió—comentó Hinata—

—¡¿Quien?! ¡¿Tu padre?! ¡¿Neji?!—preguntó Naruto preocupado—

—No te apures es alguien que guardara el secreto

Fin

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica constructiva será bien recibida

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


End file.
